Yuki & Yoko
by Loveless1818
Summary: if you don't like ooc stories don't read. Genkai hid a secret from Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama, but what will happen when they find out about it? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is the story on my yu yu hakusho oc's Yoko and Yuki I hope you enjoy. No Flames!!!!!  


* * *

**

Chapter one

Genkai was going about her training for Yusuke, Hiei, Kuram and Kuwabara as usual, but her mind kept drifting off to a memory that seemed to be plaguing her all the time now. As they trained she sat down and let her mind wonder to that memory about ten years ago. The cold, bitter, snowy winter day when Aura brought Cecile's five year daughter, Yoko, to her.

"Why are you bringing Yoko here? Does Cecil know her daughter's here with you Aura?" Genkai asked smiling at Yoko.

"The Fire kingdom has been destroyed and Cecil has been killed, Yoko doesn't want to talk about it and I don't blame her. She saw the whole thing. Since your going to be in our world for another year maybe you could take her in as one of your own." Aura said.

"Of course I will." Genkai said as she kneeled down and smiled Yoko who only smiled back at her.

"Right Yoko?" Genkai asked.

"Yeah Genkai-san." Yoko said as she went to Genkai and hugged her.

Not long after that her and Yoko went for a walk in the forest after training that day. Yoko had wondered off away from her, she was curious as to why Yoko would do that, then Yoko returned.

"Yuki." Yoko had said and Genkai stared at the young girl for a long time.

"Where?" Genkai asked knowing who she found and wasn't surprised that she had found her.

"Over there under the big cherry blossom tree." Yoko said pointing at a tree that had a young girl around Yoko's age with long blond hair and black streaks.

She looked beat up and tired as if she were running for hours or even days without stopping once.

"Yuki what happened?" Genkai asked looking at Yuki with concern. Yuki looked up, her ruby eyes looking distant and far off.

"They attacked her, they attacked mother because I wasn't supposed to be born, because of my looks. But big brother helped me escape and told me to run to the west and not stop until I found Yoko or you, Genkai." Yuki said weakly as she turned her full gaze on Genkai.

"But they were attacked after so it serves them right." Yuki said her eyes now full of blood lust.

"Yuki come on I'll take you in too, it'll be nice to have the daughters of all four of my old students living with me here." Genkai said smiling.

Yuki simply got to her feet and walked over to Genkai and Yoko and smiled.

"It'll be nice to have a sister, especially Yuki!" Yoko said with a smile as they headed back to the place Genkai was staying at.

Every day she trained with Yuki and Yoko wondering what happened to their brothers, but she didn't want to bring up bad memories for them, ever. In a way she thought of Yuki and Yoko as her own daughters and treated them as such, when she thought they were getting tired from training she let them rest and training would stop for that day. A year later however Genkai had to return to spirit world and left Yuki and Yoko in the care of Aura, when she turned back one last time she saw they're sad looks. Genkai's heart sank seeing they're exsperesions she regretted having to leave them.

"Bye mom." Yuki and Yoko said cutely hiding their saddness.

Then Genkai returned to reality.

* * *

"GENKAI!!" Yusuke yelled.

"What!?" Genkai yelled back.

"Koenma wishes to see us." Kurama said calmly.

Genkai nodded as she got up and began to walk off and the others followed close behind. The journey was a quiet one as they reached Koenma's office.

"Awe there you guys are I was worried you got killed along the way." Koenma said jokingly.

"What assignment do you have for us Koenma?" Genkai asked before anyone could talk.

"Genkai you know that world you were in ten years ago." Koenma said not asked.

"Yes." Genkai replied.

"You'll be going back for this." Koenma said as the others only stared at him.

"What world?" Yusuke asked.

"None of your damn buisness!" Genkai snapped.

"Shall we go then explain to them." Koenma said.

"They're going with me?" Genkai asked.

"Yes." Koenma replied.

"Very well lets go." Genkai said.

* * *

**Alright please review and no flames!!!!!! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Alright here's chapter 2 and sorry it's been along time. so please review and let me know what you guys think so far and please no flames. ^-^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Genkai and them found them selves i a very beautiful place. They were surrounded by lush green forests and could see extravagant blue mountains rolling in the distance. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Koenma thought they were in some sort of heaven, but Genkai only smiled at the familiarity of the place.

"Wow." Kuwabara said.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Genkai asked them smirking to herself.

"Yeah it's really pretty." Koenma said in awe.

"Why are we even here? Hn." Hiei said.

"Apparently to find two people I used to know. Don't trash talk here Yusuke! do you understand me?" Genkai told him.

"Whatever." Yusuke replied.

"The two you're going to meet aren't exactly the nicest of people, you say the wrong thing and they'll rip you apart." Genkai said.

"Alright, alright I won't talk trash." Yusuke said.

Genkai, Kurama, Hiei and Koenma started walking off and Yusuke stayed where he was and looked ove at Kuwabara.

"Come on lets go look around." Yusuke told him.

"Shouldn't we go with Genkai and go see whoever she was talking about?" Kuwabara asked.

"That could wait." Yusuke said and started walking off in a different direction.

"Hey wait up!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran after him.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked through the forest that surrounded the village they were supposed to be in at the moment. Yusuke had a feeling that Genkai was going to be even more pissed off than usual with him for not going with the others, but he knew he wasn't the only one that was going to get chewed out since Kuwabara came along with him as well.

"Hey Urameshi didn't we pass all of this three times?" Kuwabara asked.

"No we didn't." Yusuke answered even though he didn't really know anymore.

The scenery all around them looked the same as the rest of the forest making it difficult to figure out if they were walking in circles or not. Yusuke sighed at the thought that they might actually be lost in a forest full of god knows what in a completely different dimention, or world or whatever Genkai thought of it.

"I think we're lost." Kuwabara said looking around him.

"No we're not." Yusuke replied hiding the uncertainty he had about it.

Soon Yusuke found what appeared to be an exit from the strange forest around them.

'thank god.' Yusuke said to himself.

He walked to it only to find that it was a clearing and that it was no exit from the forest about them. He looked around it and found that a girl was standing in the middle of it and he decided to duck and motioned for Kuwabara to do the same. Kuwabara took the hint after a little while and looked over at whatever Yusuke was looking at. The girl had shoulder length orangish hair with siler tips and he caught a glimpse of her grey eyes that seemed to sparkle. Yusuke shook his head and returned to his senses and heard the girl was singing and it sound like velvet or angels, he couldn't decide. He watched as a bird landed in the girls out-stretched hands and saw an ominous red glow around her that seemed to fade in and out of existence and he realized just how much heavier the air got around them. Kuwabara backed up a bit to get comfortable again and snapped a twig. Yusuke turned to glare at him and realized that the singing stopped, he looked back into the clearing to find that the girl had disappeared.

"She's gone now good going Kuwabara." Yusuke groaned.

"Shut-up Urameshi it was an accident." Kuwabara countered.

"Well I suppose we should get back now then." Yusuke said as he stood up and began walking away.

Kuwabara soon got up and started following him back to the village where a not so happy Genkai awaited their return.

* * *

"Where the hell were you idiots?!" Genkai snapped.

"Taking a walk." Yusuke said smiling.

"You really don't listen to anything do you!?" Genkai yelled.

"Nope." Yusuke replied.

"What are you smiling about shorty!?" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei replied still watching them get chewed out.

"You can't really blame them for exploring the forest around the village can you? Yes it was stupid of them since we don't know anything the demons and creatures that live here, but he was only curious." Kurama said calmly and respectfully.

"Yes I can because he should of listened to me in the first place!" Genkai yelled not taking her glare off of Yusuke.

"Oh I should sm--" Genkai started but soon got cut off.

"It's nice to see you again Genkai." Said a feminine voice to the right of them.

All of them were now staring at a girl dressed as a priestess. Yusuke went wide eyed as he realized that it was the same girl from the clearing that was singing earlier when him and Kuwabara walked off from the village.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again as well Yoko." Genkai said smiling at the girl.

"Yoko!" Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Koenma yelled at the same time.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter and sorry its been so long since I've written anything to this story I promise I'll try to update more often now that I'm not so busy and schools not always on my brain. Now I have a lot more ideas for some of my other stories as well. Anyway please review and let me know what you think about it so far I'd gladly appreciate it and please no flames. If you don't like the story then don't read I don't want any bad comments on this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Yes?" She asked a little sceptically.

"Your name is Yoko?" Hiei, Kurama and Koenma asked.

"Yeah is that a crime?" Yoko asked.

Genkai glared at them, but they paid no attetion to it they only stared in wonder.

"No it's not a crime they just know someone with the same name is all." Genkai said to her.

"Ok." Yoko said shrugging.

"We saw you." Kuwabara said.

"What?" Yoko said in shock.

She had been out trying to find an enemy, but ended up singing instead because the person she was tracking had been killed.

"We saw you in the forest and heard you singing." Yusuke said looking down to avoid Genkai's death glare.

"You saw me in the forest?" Yoko said still in shock.

"Yes we did." Kuwabara and Yusuke said together looking at her smirking.

"You shouldn't have been in the forest or even near the area I was in." Yoko said anger hinting in her voice.

"Please forgive them Yoko they've never been here before so they don't understand the rules that must be followed here." Genkai said apologetically.

"It's fine as long as they learn the rules and quickly." Yoko said walking off.

"What rules?" Kuwabara asked.

"Just rules, important rules. Genkai will tell them to you but I'm far too busy to tell them all to you." Yoko began. "But I will tell you that you aren't supposed to go into the forest unless you are with me or Yuki or someone else that knows the forest."

"Ok that much we know now, and something tells me we aren't going to forget it." Yusuke said glancing back at a still glaring Genkai.

"Good." Yoko started before she started walking off. "You're welcome to stay in this village as long as you want so long as you mind the rules, but you are not allowed to go to any villages east of this one."

"Why?" Yusuke called.

"Because you just aren't allowed!" Yoko called back as her form disappeared into the forest to the west.

"She's weird." Kuwabara said.

"You two are in deep trouble!" Genkai shouted and Kuwabara and Yusuke tried to make a break for it until Koenma stopped them by standing in their path.

After two hours of lecturing Genkai took them into a city and they looked all around them.

"Wow this place is huge; I didn't know they had cities like ours." Yusuke said looking at some of the food stands.

"Yes they have a lot to do in the demon cities as long as you don't get yourself get killed." Genkai said as cold as ever.

They fell silent and just looked at buildings and stuff around them, Hiei was just walking not bothering to look at anything.

"Not going to look around Hiei?" Yusuke taunted.

"hn." Hiei replied like usual ignoring Yusuke.

Yusuke shrugged and continued eyeing buildings and restaurants and malls that they were passing.

"I wonder if Yoko knows where Yuki is." Genkai said aloud.

"Who?" Yusuke asked.

"Yuki another person I know from here she's a friend of Yoko's." Genkai said coldly.

"Cold as ever old hag as expected." Yusuke said bored now.

It was silent until they reached a house just outside of the city.

"Yoko!" Genkai called.

Yoko walked out of the shadows as if she were hiding there the entire time.

"Yes Genkai?" Yoko asked.

She seemed different now then she had earlier to the others, Genkai seemed used to it and unfazed by the change.

"Do you know where Yuki is?" Genkai asked as if it were a usual question.

"No I don't." She said.

"If you see her can you tell her that we came?" Genkai asked coldly inspecting the area around them.

"Yoko what's with the change in attitude?" Yusuke asked casually.

"That's none of your business now is it!?" She hissed.

"Calm down Yoko Yusuke isn't a threat just a dumbass." Genkai said smirking.

"Why should I he doesn't listen." She hissed.

"Genkai what's gotten into her?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama and Hiei were curious now too, why had her mood changed so quickly?

"Because." Genkai started. "You're not the real Yoko are you Yuki."

Everyone fell silent even Yoko.

"What are you talking about?" She hissed.

"You and I both know that even when her mood changes on the blue moon she's not so cold hearted." Genkai said as her smirk widened.

There was another silent pause before the figure in front of them that was supposed to be Yoko changed its form.

"How did you know it was me?" Yuki asked shocked.

"Because Yoko's to sweet to be bitter." Genkai said laughing.

"It's unfortunate but it's true nonetheless." Yuki said leaning against the tree.

"Yeah Hiei number two." Yusuke said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up ass." Yuki said glaring.

"But this one bites back." Yusuke said smiling.

"You're going to find out a lot more if you keep it up." Yuki threatened.

"Really like what?" Yusuke teased.

"Like how sharp the end of a sword is when it hits a limb." Yuki threatened again.

"And what else." Yusuke taunted.

"And how much more powerful I am compared to you." Yuki hissed.

"Yusuke shut up before I kick your ass." Genkai warned.

Yusuke only shrugged and dropped the subject.

"So what exactly do you plan on doing Yuki?" Genkai asked knowing there had to be a reason why Yuki was looking for Yoko.

Yuki shrugged still leaning against the tree.

"We have a mission that needs to get done." Yuki stated simply.

"What kind of mission?" Yusuke asked.

"One that involves finding pink ponies and chocolate and shoving them down your throat hoping you'd choke to death." Yuki countered.

"Touché." Yusuke said backing away a little.

"She's capable of kicking your ass Yusuke, she has more power in one pinky then you do in your entire body so I wouldn't go pissing her off." Genkai hissed.

"Really? Then maybe she can back that statement up by fighting me." Yusuke said excitedly getting ready.

"You're a waste of my breathe." Yuki said pushing a way from the tree. "But if you want to die so badly then I'll be happy to oblige."

"Me die? As if chick." Yusuke said cockily.

"No." Genkai hissed at Yusuke. "And no for you too Yuki."

Yuki shrugged again and leaned against the tree once more.

"Then perhaps you can help us find out where Yoko has disappeared to." Kurama said.

"Sure if you can fight the creatures in this world." Yuki said.

"You better believe that we can." Kuwabara said excited.

"Then you better keep up." Yuki said before running off into the forest.

Yusuke and them followed close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

They had to dodge numerous branches that hung low to the ground as if they were claws waiting for their prey to slip. As they followed her they began to wonder if she truly was leading them to Yoko. The only one that didn't doubt Yuki was Genkai.

"I'm surprised you can keep up with me." Yuki called back to them.

Yusuke smirked. "Of course we can."

Yuki rolled her eyes but continued onwards only stopping every now and again to change direction. They all stopped in a bright clearing that seemed harmless enough. The light blue sky was shining through the emerald green tree tops and the silvery flowers that surrounded looked as if they were going to bloom at any given moment. Yuki turned around to look at the others; her long blond hair blew gently in the wind and her dark blood red eyes seemed to pierce the group to the core with the exception of Genkai.

"Beyond this clearing is a land known to most of the people in this world as the land of dreams and just beyond that is the land of darkness." Yuki said.

"So where is Yoko?" Yusuke asked.

"She is in the land of dreams." Yuki stated simply enough. "However I cannot take you any further than this because you are not permitted to enter the land of dreams."

"Why not?" Hiei asked slightly irritated.

"Because it is a land of illusion." Yuki began. "Only demons of this world can possibly survive going in there."

"So we have to wait in this clearing for her?" Kuwabara asked.

"That is exactly what you'll have to do while I go track her down." Yuki said turning to head into the forest beyond.

"We're demons too so why can't we come?" Yusuke argued.

"Do you have a death wish?" Yuki asked before disappearing.

Yusuke looked over at Genkai. "What did she mean by that?"

"The demons here are stronger than anyone you have ever faced and certain areas such as this one have demons that are one hundred times stronger than you all are." Genkai replied.

"So." Yusuke said thinking nothing of it.

"This forest itself beyond this point is a demon." Genkai began. "Like a parasite it feeds off of the spirit energy you posses."

Yusuke fell silent as Genkai continued on. "All the demons here learned how to use the power of territory before the new psychics even learned they had any abilities."


End file.
